Rikimaru's 18th Birthday Assassination
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: Godha sends Rikimaru on a special assassination mission that requires him to go to a very special place...how does Ayame react to this?


Disclaimer: No! I do not own Tenchu...

**Godha's Manor**

The sun started to rise as Rikimaru rested on the floor in his room. His forearm were covering his eyes as he did not want to wake up today. For some reason unknown to him, Godha gave him a week full of solo missions, back to back and that had him tired out. This was heaven to him as he was underneath a warm blanket and in a cold room. The relaxation kicked in as he just sprawled out in his bed, not even caring who sees him and he did not even care if someone was attacking the castle at the moment, he just wanted to sleep the day away. Heavy footsteps sounded outside of his door as the door slide opened and hit the wall with a loud thud. The kunoichi that he have been teaming with stood outside of his door, with a grin on her face. The sigh to her was just simply amazing and knew that she wasn't going to let this one down. The sight of Rikimaru cuddling his blanket as if he was a baby, oh, she wasn't going to let him live this one down. Tip-toeing over to Rikimaru, she crouched down as she brushed his hair a bit. She had something in mind and this was going to be fun.

"Rikimaru, dear, it's time to wake up" Ayame snickered to herself as she looked at him. "But I don't want to wake up just yet mom..." After hearing this, she held back a laugh as she continued to mess with him. "Riki-chan, if you do not wake up, Tatsumaru is going to eat all of the breakfast" She said sweetly as a mother would to her child. Turning a bit, he groaned as he took a deep breath as he kept his eyes closed. "Momma...i don't wanna wake up!" He whined like a five year old as he turned towards her. Slowly his eyes started to open as he saw a sight that he never expected to see so earlier in the morning. His eyes were trying to focus as he soon realized what the hell caught his attention. "Your not my mommy...but I know what you can be" Ayame soon realized as she looked down and caught a deep scarlet blush on her face. "BAKA!" a loud bang could be heard from Rikimaru's room and so did a yell to follow. Godha smirked as he walked passed and continued to his room. "Well looks like Rikimaru and Ayame are at it again." Skipping down the hallway, Kiku hummed to herself as she hears noise coming from Rikimaru's room. She stands next to the door as she wonders what was going on in Riki-Nii-San's room. Listening carefully, she moved back as something did not seem right. Just as she stepped away, Rikimaru went flying through the door and hits the wall. "NEVER AGAIN!" Ayame stomped out of the room, not realizing that Kiku was right there. She picked up Rikimaru by his neck and held him up. "Ayame-Nee-chan? what did Riki-Nii-San do?" She asked as Ayame froze as she turned her head to smile at Kiku. She dropped Rikimaru on the floor as foam came out of Rikimaru's mouth. "Riki-Nii-San did something that you should not let any male do...I will explain when you are older...okay?" She smiled at Kiku as she then smile and gave that cheerful look. "Okay Ayame-Nee!" She skips over to Rikimaru as she looked at him and patted his head. "Is he dead Ayame-Nee?" Ayame looks over at Rikimaru as she just sighed. "Oh, I think he wishes he was dead right now, Kiku" Kiku poked Rikimaru a bit before she turned to looked at Ayame. "Otou-sama called for the two of you, but he said that he has a "special" mission for Riki-Nii-San" She smiled as she skipped away as Rikimaru slowly started to regain consciousness. "Special Mission? again!" He sighed as Ayame just huffed at him with a deep crimson tint on her face.

**Godha's Inner chambers**

Sitting in the center of the chambers, Godha sat there with his eyes closed. He awaited his two shinobi to enter the chambers. The door opened as Rikimaru and Ayame walked side to side and stopped before Godha. "You summoned us Godha-sama?" Rikimaru asked as he looks at Godha. "Yes, I have a mission for you Rikimaru...do you know what today is?" Rikimaru had to think as he couldn't put a finger on it. Ayame sighed as she just wanted to know what the mission is and how she can help out if she can. "No I do not Godha-sama" Godha glared at Rikimaru as he just could not believe what Rikimaru just said. Clearing his voice, Godha stood up and walked over to Rikimaru as he put his hand on his shoulders. "Rikimaru...this is the day that you have finally taken one step into manhood...You are now 18 years old today." Rikimaru's eyes widened as he realized that it was today. "I was wondering why Ayame gave me that little show this morning" He gave a sly glare at Ayame as she turned her head away from Rikimaru. "Shut up!" Ayame snarled as Godha laughed a bit. "Well Rikimaru...your assignment for today is to go the Geisha house." His eyes widened as he stood up a bit. "Geisha...house?" He was wondering if he had heard that right. "Yes, Rikimaru...a Geisha house! your assassination target is in that house...the Head Geisha" Ayame jumped up as she looked at Godha and Rikimaru. "Are you serious! your sending Rikimaru to a place like that!" She exclaimed as she saw Rikimaru and Godha smile. "Well Rikimaru, do you accept the mission?" Rikimaru stood up as he nodded as he looks at Godha. "Yes i do sir!" Godha nodded as he smile. "Oh just to let you know, that the Head Geisha has the underlings pick a guy and bring to her chambers...so you better have luck on your side" Rikimaru nodded as he got up and left the chambers to gather his weapons. He knew that would not need to bring his main weapons, so he was thinking of what to bring for this assassination. Ayame looked at Godha as he just laughed. "Is something funny, Godha-sama?" Godha looked over at Ayame as he can tell that she was currently fuming over the mission he gave Rikimaru. "Oh, Ayame...lets just say, He is goin to have a surprise over at that geisha house."

**Geisha House**

Men gathered around the tables as Geishas were walking around, serving different groups. Their silk kimono's flowed as they walked swiftly to each group. Standing outside of the geisha house doors, Rikimaru sighed as this was the first time he ever been in one and wondering why he decided to go here. Yes, it was his birthday and he is old enough to enter, but it felt like this was all a dream to him. Ruffling his silver hair, he snapped out of his trance as he entered. He found a empty area as he sat down on the matting as he saw the geisha walking around. It was colorful in this house as one of the newer geisha walk up to him. She was nervous as she smiled sweetly towards him. "H-Hi, my name is Maeko...I-is there anything you would like to have to-tonight?" She asked as she had a blush on her face as she looked at Rikimaru. She was taken by his silver hair as it was somewhat spiked and the scar down his eye. "Yes, I would like some water please" She nodded as she bowed at him and started to walk away to get his water. Rikimaru's eyes glared as Maeko walked away as she seemed familiar to him. Maeko sighed as she finally was out of his sight as she had to let this down. She had a thought that Rikimaru would have found out who she was, in actuality, it was Ayame.

Getting the pitcher of water, Ayame or Maeko walked back to where Rikimaru was sitting as she knelt down and started to pour his water in his cup. "I-I hope you enjoy yourself tonight...Is there..any-anything else you need, sir?" This was killing Ayame inside as she had to keep up this cover with a nice, sweet personality and smile. "Maeko! Head Mistress wants you to bring your company to her chambers!" Ren, one of the older geisha, told her as she walked passed and waited. Rikimaru looks at the two as they both get up and followed Ren to the head geisha's chambers. Ren stopped as she opened the door as both Maeko(Ayame) and Rikimaru walked in. Everything was dark as a light shined towards the end of the room. The bluish light sparkled around the room from the glass that was on the veil, which surrounded the bed. Appearing on the bed, was a figure of a woman. Rikimaru's eyes glared as he figured that this was the target, but he couldn't do anything until he makes sure. The veil slowly opened as the figure got up. It was something totally different than both Rikimaru and Ayame imagined. The person stood up as it was taller than the average woman...or man at the moment. Slow, yet hard steps could have been heard as they were getting closer to them. Rikimaru's eyes started to widened as his mind was racing as he wondered if this was a female...or so he hoped.

The lights turned off in the room as Rikimaru's vision was blurred for a bit as he finally gotten a look at what this person was. His confidence suddenly went down as he looked at this person. Ayame's mind was shot after seeing this...figure standing in front of them. She had to stay calm since she had to keep the role of a new geisha. "You got to be kidding me...i thought this would be a chick...but its..." Rikimaru said to himself as he looked at the 6'5, muscular male who was wearing a kimono that mainly covered his waist and parts of his chest. "Oh My~ you are really a cutie" The head geisha moved his hand and rubbed Rikimaru's chin. Shivers were sent down his spine as Rikimaru was close to pissing himself right now. His mind did not even want to registry how amazingly flamboyant this guy is. Rikimaru pushed his hand away as he really did not want to be touched by this guy in anyways, shape or form.

The Head Geisha giggled a bit as he walked around Rikimaru, checking him out. "Nice bod you have their, your pretty young..." He leaned down as he put his lips to Rikimaru's ears. "I like them young" after saying that, he blew into Rikimaru's ear. With this, Rikimaru instantly jumped to the side as he stood behind Maeko(Ayame). In her head, Ayame was torn to either laughing at Rikimaru because of how he was being treated by the head geisha or if she should just feel sorry for him. "Maeko-ch~an, be a dear and make sure he doesn't go anywhere!" He said in a high pitched flaming voice as he walked over towards Maeko and Rikimaru. She nodded as she moved towards the entrance of the room and closes the door. She turned around as she sees Rikimaru land a hard punch to the geisha's ribcage and a kick to his back. Stumbling as he felt to the ground, The geisha stood back up as he gave out a relieving sigh. "OH! it hurt so good!"

Rikimaru's mind was scarred as he really did not know what was the problem with this guy. His strikes did not hurt him, but gave him pleasure instead. Ayame just stood there as she looked around for something to use. She took off her shoes as she watched Rikimaru moving away from the male and try to avoid him at all cases. The geisha smiled as he caught Rikimaru by grabbing him and picking him up, restricting his use of his arms. The geisha looked at him as he slowly licked his lips. "Now, time to have som-" He stopped in mid-sentence as Maeko's foot connected with his crotch. The wind blew as Rikimaru dropped to the ground as the geisha was holding himself as this was basically turned his grasp to his crotch. He was in pain as Rikimaru was slowly gaining his breath as Maeko(Ayame) went over to Rikimaru and tried to help him up. Regaining his breath, Rikimaru stood back up as he flicked his wrist a bit as one kunai slide down his wrist and into his hands. He started to run as he had to time this perfectly and had to get this kill perfectly. As the geisha turned around, Rikimaru appeared in front of him as he jabs the two kunai into each side of his head. The geisha's eyes widened as he was going down onto the ground and just laid there. Rikimaru knelt down as he laid him on his back in the puddle of his own blood and closed his eyes. He wiped the two kunais clean of the blood and went over to Maeko as he looked at her. To him, she seems really familiar as he just couldn't put a finger on it. "I have to thank you for helping me." She smiled sweetly as she tilted her head to the side as she smiled. "I-its no prob-" she was cut off in mid-sentence as his lips met hers and held it there for a good 5 seconds before he walked out of the room. Maeko(Ayame) touched her lips as a blush appeared on her face as she left the room.

**Godha's Manor**

Rikimaru entered the manor as he looked at the guards who have already heard what had happened. They were giving him smirks and making fun of him, but he knew that they really did not mean it. Entering the chambers, he looks at Godha as he bowed in front of him. "So Rikimaru...How was your mission, i guess it was a success?" Godha looked at him as Rikimaru nodded. "Yes..." Godha smirked at him as he stood up and walked over to Rikimaru. "So i heard that you had your "time" with the head geisha" Rikimaru sighed deeply as he was trying to repress this memory. Leaving the chambers, he saw Ayame walking down the hallways with Kiku next to her. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something, so he didnt want to bother them. Kiku turned her head as she saw Rikimaru and smile. "Riki-Nii-San! your back!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug as Rikimaru picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. "Yes, Kiku-hime, im back" he smiled at her as they laughed as Ayame smirked. "So you had a blast on your mission?" "Yeah...yeah I sure did..." He sighed as he sat Kiku down and walked over to Ayame. "I'm going to my room...I need to sleep" He goes down the hall and cuts the corner as Kiku and Ayame giggled to each other. "So looks like he didn't realize it, huh Ayame-nee-chan" Ayame blushed as she touched her lips and looked in the area that Rikimaru walked down. "No he didn't and I don't think he will" Ayame smile.

**Yeah, this is my first Tenchu fanfic...my little sister was basically watching me like a hawk because she wanted me to try it out...yeah she is a Tenchu Otaku...but i still love her...somewhat**


End file.
